the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice/Allison
Alice (aka Not-Allison) "Maybe not all things in the light are bad." Not-Allison slouches and she is shorter. To the common eye she appears to be a child. Her hair is dirty blond (on the verge of being brown sometimes random streaks of brown color appear). The majority of her hair is long but a few tufts in the front are shoulder length. Her hair is fluffy and hard to manage so it's normally in a ponytail. Her most notable features are her miss matched eyes. One eye is blue and has a look of fear permanently in it. Her other eye is orange and looks completely dead. One might even mistake it for being glass if the pupil didn't dilate. Her body is covered with burn scars and other large scars. She wears a stolen suit that is much too large for her figure, well fitting shoes, and a satchel. The suit is covered in patches, dirt and blood. She also wears goggles either on head or on face. When she first approached the Society and when she traveling out side the Society's walls she often wears a top hat and scarf to cover her face. Her personality is normally a very passive one due to her being in constant fear. She's always waiting for Allison to come back, and tries to keep body kind of like Allison's, so that if she returns its in proper working order. If her fear intensifies she will often hide. She likes to study strangers to try and determine if they are safe or not. Her gola in life is to either confirm Allison's death or to have Allison come back and stop existing. If something of Allison's or someone she trusts is in danger her Hyde will come out more and normally begins destroying things. Narrator--Hyde without a Jekyll HJ7 Formula Problem Explanation When Allison drank the potion it had a negative reaction to the substance the Silver Feather Men injected into her. This caused the HJ7 to stop working in the middle of the transformation. Thus Not-Allison's appearance is that of a combination of both Allison's and Allison's Hyde. Her appearance can also change if one of the two begins to take more control however it will often revert back to it's 50/50 state after a while. The mind of Not- Allison is also like her appearance. Her Hyde is in control mentally however it has compassion, empathy, and fear from Allison's mind affecting her judgement. Thus her Hyde knows she isn't Allison, but she has all of Allison's memories but no emotional connection to most of them. Due to either the injection or Allison's traumatic experience Allison's mind has never take control back or spoken up, creating Not-Allison's desire to find her. With the fact that she is stuck in transformation this causes her constant mental and physical pain. These pains are so great that she is unable to feel normal physical pain but physical pain will cause her hyde to take control more. Biography She is the Hyde of a girl named Allison Cartwright. After 3 days Not-Alison woke up in the woods with no recollection of who she was. She traveled that night coming across a drunken man who tried to beat her. This causes her to recall memories of Allison’s master’s beatings. She then beat him to death in fear and anger and took his worn, patched suit for her own. She then continued to wander until she was came across her master's apothecary thus, re triggering memories of her master. She then broke in stole as much as she could carry. Upon gathing the material she remembers Allison making HJ7 and the stranger with the note. Angry at what Allison's master did she burnt the apothecary to the ground. Seeing the light of the fire she remembers everything. As the sun rose she retreated to a abandoned building where she camped out waiting for night to fall. When night fell she returned to her masters home she went to the shed and couldn’t recover anything but a pair of goggles. She then searched the grounds for hours until she rediscovered the rabbit hole and retrieved Allison’s papers. Finally, she then broke into the master's house, the place was still trashed, and went to Allison’s room and grabbed: a picture of Allison, a dark blue scarf, and her satchel. She then found the master asleep, drugged him using the medicine she stole, paralyzed his lower torso with a knife, and then threw him out the window. She finally set the entire building on fire and then ran listening to the screams of everyone inside dying and the building collapsing onto her former master. She then found another abandoned building where she camped out in fear of the silver feather men finding her. She killed anyone who walked through the door, took their items, and ran to the next abandon building. After about a year of this she yearned for Allison to come back. She gathered the materials and attempted to use the serum again which only made her mind and sometimes her form unstable. After a year of attempting to compete or reverse the transformation she gave up and is currently waiting until Allison comes back. Over the next year she tried to bring Allison back by completing her work and creating a pocket dimension between dimensions which was established inside Allison's old satchel making it bottomless. This satchel is one of her most important items since it carry's all of Allison's belongings and is a completed form of Allison's work, she will kill anyone who tries to take or even touch the satchel. This did not bring Allison back. The silver feather men have not returned but she still lives in fear of them and has not been able to find them no matter how hard she looks (another year looking for them to try and resolve their conflict so Allison may come back). Then one night wandering the streets she discovered the Society. She then watched them for a year. Their shangaans kept her hope alive that Alison may come back, or she could confront the silver feather men, or the transformation could be completed. As time progressed she became more and more adventurous. Sneaking in leaving presents (dead animals or random items that they desired) and taking items of theirs (nothing super important to them but weird things things like blankets, food, rocks, curtains, paper, tools, resources, lids, etc.). Eventually after the 4 year anniversary of her birth/ disappearance of Alison she worked up the courage to knock on the front door and then hide behind one of the pillars…. Story Appearances Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. Meeting at the library After Hela's devastating attacks the Society holds a meeting to discuss what to do about Hela. Elaina tries to comfort Helen and help her prepare for Hela's return. Elise Hyde To keep her promise to Helen, Elaina drinks HJ7. Her alter ego Elise Hyde is now in control. It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. Normality A series of stories that captures life after the crash as the Society tries to adjust back to normality. A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Life Continues Helen and Eliana have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Nightmares from the Future Dreamer returns to the Society after a trip but she carries grave news. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Forgiveness Elias disappears leaving behind a note and a very worried brother. Alice's past returns with a vengeance threatening not only to claim the life she's built but the Society as well. Pictures NA1.png|Drawn by Wizardblizzard NA2.png|Drawn by Wizardblizzard NA3.png|Drawn by Wizardblizzard NA4.png|Ms. Elaina Hyde and Not-Allison at the old ruins. Drawn by Wizardblizzard NA7.jpg|Drawn by Wizardblizzard NA8.jpg|Drawn by Dreamerkat Highschool!Alice.jpg|Highschool!Alice By Tairais Allison Cartwright She wears simple dresses and has long straight, light blond hair that she usually wears down. She has kind orange eyes and a sweet smile. She is usually described as witty, kind, smart, caring, and happy. You will probably never see this character in TRPS, and even if you did she wouldn't be the same. Biography She was a middle class servent whose love of science drove away all suitors but she did not care for her one true love was that of rogue science. She kept up appearances in public as a respectable young lady who was sharp with wit but did not question her male superiors (out loud that is). She held a job as an apothecary's house keeper which allowed her access to all sorts of materials and machines. When her master discovered what she was up to, he beat her cruelly but kept her as a maid due to his...healthy affection towards the female sex. (her master was a pig). She then took to the gas lit streets combing for any materials that may help. She often when dumpster diving at night and hid her materials under the floorboards in the shed at the back of the house which no one entered due to its unstable structure. Little by little her research grew and her nightly trips to the shed and about London increased in frequency as she was upon a huge breakthrough that would change the world forever. On one of her nightly trips out she bumped into a cloaked figure who dropped a crumpled, stained, and ripped piece of paper. Upon picking the paper up and attempting to return it to the strangers she was unable to find them. Her curiosity got the better of her and she dared look at the paper. On it was a neatly written list of ingredients and directions. At the top it was labeled “A New Start for a New world” but over top this kind handwriting was that one a desperate note blotted by ink and blood “NEVER TO BE USED UNLESS YOU WISH TO PROVOKE EVIL HIMSELF!” While she desperately wished to create the elixir and see this evil for herself she put it off to complete her current work. Note this elixir was HJ7. When returning one night to the shed, her master saw her. He entered and viewed her seated in the middle of strewn notes of research. He became furerated and began to beat her leaving her notes soaked with blood. That night, after he left, she took her notes and buried them in a vacant rabbit hole leaving all of her materials and machines in the shed. The next day at one of his dinner parties her master told his fellow gentlemen of Allison’s “fanciful ideas” and showed them a sketch he procured from the previous night. While most of the gentlemen laughed at the whimsical design, and one wish to take it with him for “further mockery”. In the following weeks Allison only made a few trips to the shed, when she was sure her master was asleep, to deposit sketches into her collection of her machines, for she was unable to rediscover the rabbit hole where she hid her notes. She also began collecting the materials to create the elixir for a new life. “Evil has already ruined me. I wish to take the chance on a new life for there’s no evil, that can be done to me that I haven't already experienced.” Two weeks later (after the dinner) a loud pounding at the door at sunset alerted the entire house. Dozens of men dressed top to bottom in black suits, black gloves and bandannas covering their mouth. The only notable thing of their entire attire was a silver band that wrapped around each of their top hats with a silver feather protruding from it. As they entered they druganyone they encountered tossing the house top to bottom searching for something. Allison quickly snuck out her window and ran to the shed to hide. After tossing the entire estate upside down the men gathered outside speaking in hushed tones. At once they stopped and then began to encircle the shed. Two of them entered and began to call for Allison and found her hiding (not very well) under a bench. They began to question her: The men would ask, "Who have you told about your work?" "What work?," Allison would reply. "Where is your work?" "What work?" "Is it in here?" "What work?" Allison would ask fear in her voice. The Silver Feather Men began to destroy the place and then stop when the floorboards creak and pull up them up to find her work. "We’ve found it." The two men called to the their companions waiting outside. Allison's rage grew and her need to protect her work kicked in so she screamed, "Stop it! It's mine!" "Now she admits to it." One of them men laughed to the other. The other man continued to question Allison, "Who else knows of this?" Realizing she had just admitted to having created it her only option now was to try and prevent any damage. Her voice now trembling she replied, "No one." "Do you have other notes?" "No." She replied trying to protect the rest of the work she hid. "Answer our questions or we’ll kill you." The interrogator calmly said. "NO one will miss you." His friend growled. "Do you have any other notes?" The interrogator repeated his question. "Only in my head." She snipped back. "Well then I guess we’ll have to destroy that too then." The interrogator said with a monotone. The other man chuckled. They then injected her with something poured acid on her machines and then left lighting a fire to burn the place to the ground. In the smoke and with her weakening dying breaths she crawled to the separate floor board where she stored the pre-prepped elixir and on her dying breath drank it. Unfortunately the serium they injected her with mixed with the HJ7 in her blood for less than expected results. The next three days are hazy and it is only known that the girl was able to crawl out of the fire and into the woods near the house where they lay half dead for about 3 days. This is the end of Allison's biography and to continue the story read Not-Allison's biography.Category:Characters